Laminate flooring usually comprises a core of 6-12 mm fibreboard; a 0.1-0.8 mm thick upper decorative surface layer of laminate and a 0.1-0.6 mm thick lower balancing layer of laminate, plastic, paper or like material. A laminate surface may comprise a melamine impregnated paper. Recently printed surfaces and wood fibre based paper free laminate surfaces have been developed. The most common core material is fibreboard with high density and good stability usually called HDF—High Density Fibreboard. Sometimes also MDF—Medium Density Fibreboard—is used as core.
Floating laminate and wood floor panels are generally joined mechanically by means of so called mechanical locking systems. These systems comprise locking means, which lock the panels horizontally and vertically. The mechanical locking systems are usually formed by machining the core of the panel. Alternatively, parts of the locking system can be formed of separate materials, which are integrated with the floor panel, i.e. joined with the floor panel in connection with the manufacture thereof.
The main advantages of floating floors with mechanical locking systems are that they are easy to install. They can also easily be taken up again and used once more at a different location. Although many improvements of production cost and function have been accomplished over the years, there is still a need for further improvements.